Peritoneal dialysis is the process by which an exchange fluid is periodically introduced into and removed from the peritoneal space of a patient by means of a surgically implanted catheter. The process enables the removal of body waste when the normal kidney functions are inoperative. The process comprises a fill, dwell and drain cycle which is normally repeated a number of times each day, often while the patient is asleep. As a consequence, the device which controls and performs the dialysis process is generally referred to in the art as a "cycler".
Prior art cyclers have been installed both in hospitals and in homes, intended for permanent use in a fixed location. Prior art cyclers are generally characterized as being bulky, noisy in operation, and generally quite expensive.
Some patients, of necessity or by choice, must travel while still meeting the daily requirements of peritoneal dialysis. Prior art workers have devised a limited number of "portable" cyclers. These cyclers, however, are still characterized by being bulky, unnecessarily complex and expensive.
The present invention is directed to a truly portable, light-weight cycler of approximately 35 pounds and capable of fitting into a standard traveling case. The cycler is relatively inexpensive since the majority of its components are "off-the-shelf" elements, as will be set forth hereinafter.
The cycler is simple in construction, reliable, and easy to use. The cycler employs standard sterilized tubing sets and standard exchange fluid bags and drain bags. A differential weighing system is employed, requiring only one scale comprising a load cell and its associated electronic circuitry. A laptop microcomputer is employed as the central control unit and enables customizing of the cycles for the individual patient, comprehensive data logging, both automatic and manual control, and a number of options at the time of restart of an interrupted cycle.